Disappointed
by PinkBananas01
Summary: Jaejoong seorang single parent yg membesarkan anaknya, Moonbin. Suatu hari Moonbin bertemu dgn Eunwoo, pemuda yg terlibat kasus penculikan. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semakin dekat & benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Sebuah rahasia masalalu kedua ayah mereka membuat mereka harus berpisah/ bertahan dgn keegoisan? BINWOO/YUNJAE. DLDR :)
1. chapter 1

Disappointed

Disclaimer : Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, keluarga mereka, saya hanya meminjam mereka. #bow

Cast : * Kim Jaejoong (TVXQ/JYJ)

* Jung Yunho(TVXQ)

* Kim Moonbin (ASTRO/ mini uknow)

* Jung Eunwoo / Cha Eunwoo (Astro)

* TVXQ5 ASTRO member

Rate : tentukan sendiri ;)

Genre : hurt/confourt, family, drama, romance

A/N : story by me. No copas. Banyak typo dan kekurangan mohon dimaklumi saya masih newbie #bow

Summery : Kim Jaejoong seorang single parent yang membesarkan anak laki-lakinya, Moonbin. Suatu hari Moonbin bertemu dengan Eunwoo, seorang pemuda yang terlibat kasus penculikan. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka semakin dekat dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Tapi ada sebuah rahasia masalalu antara kedua ayah Moonbin dan Eunwoo membuat mereka harus berpisah atau bertahan dengan keegoisan mereka?

Story...

Happy reading

Moonbin POV

Annyeonghaseyo~

Namaku Kim Moonbin , umurku 18 tahun. Aku kelas 2 SMA. Aku di sekolah bisa di bilang cukup terkenal karena aku anak basket jadi cewe-cewe mungkin sedikit menatap ke arahku. Maaf sombong sedikit ahaha

Aku memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, mungkin tinggi nya sama seperti appaku. Tanggal lahir kami pun sama percaya atau tidak, ah atau mungkin aku ini bukan anak nya tapi kembaran Appa kali ya eheheh

Sampai lupa ,aku hanya memiliki appa, dia orang yang paling aku sayangi melebihi apapun, dia jago memasak dan masakan nya nomor satu di dunia. Ehehe Kalian pasti bertanya-bertanya apa aku tidak memiliki umma. Appa bilang umma meninggal saat aku bisa melihat dunia. Walaupun sedih, sering di katai teman-teman tidak punya umma. Tapi aku bahagia ada appa yang selalu ada untukku dan bisa menggantikan sosok seorang umma. Appaku bernama Kim Jaejoong, dia bekerja di sebuah cafe milik teman nya. Shim Changmin Ajushi kalau tidak salah ingat teman nya appa. Aku sering main kesana dari aku kecil atau mungkin sebelum aku lahir? Sudah dulu perkenalanku, aku hari ini ada eskul bola basket dan aku tidak boleh melewatkan itu.

Sampai jumpa ~

End moonbin POV

Moonbin berlari di lorong sekolahnya, sekolah saat itu sudah sepi karena sudah lewat waktu pulang sekolah. Dengan menenteng ransel nya moonbin sampai di ruang dimana tempat eskul itu berada. Semua anggota sepertinya sudah datang dan dia mungkin yang terakhir.

Ada beberapa cewe yang sudah stand by di kursi penonton dan memberi dukungan atau cuma sekedar menonton saja.

"kau terlambat Moonbin-a. " ujar Rocky salah satu sahabatnya di team basketnya.

"Mian 'ky.. Ehehe tadi ada urusan sedikit." cengir Moonbin, sambil meletakkan tas nya di bangku pemain.

"Jadi aku yang terakhir datang?" tanya Moonbin melepas hoodie yang ia pakai sejak tadi.

"Tidak, Jinjin Hyung masih belum datang. Ah... Itu dia. " tunjuk Rocky pada kapten tim basket mereka.

"Seperti biasa hyung? Terlambat?" lirik MJ anggota lain yang mencolek-colek pipi kapten mereka, tidak lupa cengiran di wajahnya yang memancarkan aura kecerian.

Jinjin yang di goda anggota tim nya hanya cengengesan sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ayo mulai latihan!" seru Jinjin menepuk kedua telapak tangannya mengumpulkan anggota tim nya.

Siswi-siswi perempuan yang ada disana bersorak saat tim basket itu mulai memasuki lapangan, walau latihan sore itu hanya latih tanding antar sesama anggota tim. Tapi semangat masih mereka tunjukkan, dan tanpa mereka sadari juga matahari sudah menghilang dilangit yang sekarang sudah terlihat gelap.

"Baiklah teman-teman, sampai bertemu besok!" seru Moonbin melambaikan tangan nya. Berlari meninggalkan ronbongan tim nya.

"Hati-hati dijalan Bin-a!" teriak Rocky yang mungkin sudah tidak di dengar oleh Moonbin.

"Baiklah, karena yang lain sudah pulang dan tersisa kita bertiga. Bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke kedai Bibi nya Rocky!" ucap MJ yang merangkul pundak Rocky dan Jinjin.

"Aku tau apa tujuanmu, MJ Hyung. Dan pasti Paman dan Bibi tidak akan memperbolehkan kau minum soju bahkan setetes pun." ucap Rocky mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Haish! Aku hanya ingin makan ttopokie. " protes MJ tidak terima.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah. Ayo kesana. Aku juga lapar." tawa Jinjin yang melihat kelakuan kedua teman nya.

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan beriringan menuju kedai milik paman nya Rocky, yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Dijalan yang sepi, hanya beberapa mobil yang melintas. Moonbin berjalan sendirian. Sesekali dia melihat kearah handphone nya yang berdering sejak tadi. Beberapa pesan terlihat disana, dan mau tak mau Moonbin yang melihat pesan itu terkekeh sendiri membanyangkan ekspresi sang pengirim pesan.

From : Yeppo Appa

19:15

Binnie-a, jam berapa sekarang! Kenapa belum pulang!

Moonbin membayangkan kalau seandainya saja appanya ada didepan nya pasti sudah berkacak pinggang, memarahinya.

From : Yeppo Appa

19:15

Appa sudah memasak apa yang kau minta kemarin! Jadi cepat pulang!

Pesan lain masuk saat Moonbin sedang asik membayangkan apanya, senyuman makin terlihat di wajah baby face nya.

From : Yeppo Appa

19:15

Kalau kau tidak cepat pulang, Appa akan minta Changmin datang dan menghabiskan makanan yang Appa masak.

Mata Moonbin membulat saat melihat ada kata monster makan (baca : Changmin) dipesan singkat Appa nya.

From : Yeppo Appa

19:15

YAH! Kim Moonbin, kenapa ku tidak membalas pesan Appa!

Bagaimana Moonbin mau membalas pesan dari Appa nya kalau belum ada 1 menit saja Appa nya sudah mengirim dia pesan lagi. Moonbin dengan cepat mengetik balasan untuk Appa nya. Tapi saat Moonbin masih mengetik...

Yeppo Appa calling...

Ya ampun! apa ini yang dinamakan father complex? Moonbin dengan cepat langsung menggeser ikon berwarna hijau di layar smart phone nya.

"Ye... " belum terucap satu kata pun dari bibir tipis Moonbin, orang yang ada diseberang telefon langsung meneriaki nya.

'YAH! Kim Moonbin kau dimana sekarang!' suara Appa nya langsung memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"A.. Aku masih menuju halte Appa." gagap Moonbin takut-takut yang mendengar suara marah Appa nya. Apa Appa nya ini sedang PMS, pikir Moonbin yang selalu memarahi nya kalau pulang terlambat.

'Apa Appa perlu menjemputmu?' tanya Jaejoong yang suaranya mulai melembut nada suaranya.

"Tidak perlu Appa, ini aku menunggu bus datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

'Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan. Jangan mampir-mampir.'

"Arraseo kapten!" tegas Moonbin di suaranya, seakan dia sedang ikut latihan militer.

'Ahaha baiklah, Appa tunggu dirumah.'

Setelah sederet kalimat dari Jaejoong sambungan telefon itu terputus. Dan disana Moonbin sendirian di halte yang sepi. Hanya ada dirinya disana.

'Aku sudah tidak sabar makan masakan Appa, aku sudah lapar.' batin Moonbin memegang perutnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"To... Tolong selamatkan aku!" panik seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba sudah di samping Moonbin, memegang kedua pundak Moonbin.

Done part 1

Mohon kritik dan saran nya

Bolehkah ini ff dilanjut?

#bow :) 


	2. chapter 2

Sebelumnya~~

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"To... Tolong selamatkan aku!" panik seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba sudah di samping Moonbin, memegang kedua pundak Moonbin.

Next~~

BRAKKK!!!

Seorang pria mengebrak meja di ruangan, yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja?

"SUDAH SATU MINGGU KALIAN AKU SURUH UNTUK MENEMUKAN ANAK ITU! DAN MANA HASILNYA!!? HAH! " bentak pria itu kepada orang-orang yang sejak tadi menundukan kepala mereka.

"Ma.. Maafkan kami." salah seorang yang menunduk itu berucap mewakili yang lain.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kalau besok kalian tidak juga menemukan anak itu. Kalian taukan apa akibatnya?" tanya pria berwajah tegas, bermata sipit dan hidung mancung serta bibir berbentuk hati itu, serta tahi lalat kecil di atas bibir berbentuk hati. Kalau diperkirakan berumur sekitar 39 atau mungkin lebih? Tapi tak menghilangkan ketampanan yang selalu terpampang diwajahnya.

"Ka...kami mengerti tuan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah, dan aku tunggu kabar baik dari kalian besok."

Orang-orang suruhan pria berbibir berbentuk hati itu pun pergi dan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri diruanganya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi yang memang disediakan untuk dirinya seorang. Memijit kepalanya yang pening memikirkan masalah yang terus datang itu. Dialah CEO Jung yang memiliki perusahan furnitur yang sudah memiliki beberapa anak cabang di belahan asia. Perusahaan ke 2 tersukses seasia, yang dipimpin oleh Jung Yunho.

"Kemana dia pergi? Kenapa kau menambah pikiran Aboji, Eunwoo-a." ucap Yunho, menatap figura yang berisi foto dirinya dan seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat cantik? Tampan? Ah.. Terlihat mempesona. Difoto itu mereka mengunakan setelan kemeja marron dan jas hitam. Terlihat elegant bukan?

"Apa kau marah dengan Aboji?" lagi-lagi Yunho bermonolog menatap figuran itu.

Yunho berdiri, berjalan kearah jendela ruang kerja nya. Menatap lampu-lampu malam kota seoul yang terlihat indah juga... Menyedihkan. Seakan mengingatkan Yunho pada masa lalu nya yang selalu membuat dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Yunho di wajah sendu nya.

"Kau harus menyelamatkan aku... Tolong huks." isak pemuda di hadapan Moonbin yang sudah sesengukan. Dan lihat wajah putih yang penuh memar di bawah matanya, sudut bibirnya dan juga hidung mancungnya yang mengeluarkan darah yang sepertinya sudah mengering. Moonbin bisa lihat seragam uniform pemuda itu robek di lengan sisi kanan nya dan... Apa itu luka sayatan di balik robekan itu?

Moonbin yang sepertinya sedikit syok melihat pemandangan di depan nya pun menatap kedua mata itu yang sudah memerah mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"Ka.. Kau siapa?? " ucap Moonbin terbata dan agak takut juga sepertinya.

"Lihat itu dia!! Cepat tangkap dia!" suara segerombolan orang melihat kearah Moonbin dan pemuda itu dari kejauhan.

Mungkin dewi keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada mereka atau apa, bus yang sedari tadi Moonbin tunggu datang. Dengan cepat Moonbin menarik tangan pemuda itu memasuki busway.

"Ajushi langsung jalankan saja bus nya," pinta Moonbin kepada supir busway itu. Supir bus itu menatap dua pemuda itu aneh, tapi mungkin sudah malam dan si supir mau segera pulang jadi tidak menunggu waktu lama bus itu pun meninggalkan halte.

Sekelompok pria yang tadi berteriak itu berlari mengejar bus yang sudah mulai menjauhi mereka.

"Berhenti! " teriak salah satu pria itu. Supir bus yang memang tidak menyadari ada yang mengejar bus milik pun melajukan busnya makin cepat.

Sedangkan sekelompok pria yang memang jaraknya cukup jauh dari halte pun tidak bisa mengimbangi laju mesin bus itu.

"Gawat hyung, kita pasti bakal di hajar bos." ucap yang lain yang menetralkan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari tadi.

"Kita harus menemukan anak itu malam ini juga!" suara tegas ketua kelompok itu pun diangguki anak buahnya.

Dilain sisi, di dalam bus yang hanya terdapat dua pemuda, nenek-nenek dan anak kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahun, dan supir bus itu sendiri. Dua pemuda itu tak lain adalah Moonbin dan pemuda yang dia tarik tadi.

Moonbin yang sadar masih mengenggam pergelangan tangan sang pemuda, segera saja ia lepaskan dan mengaruk pipinya dengen telunjuknya.

"Jadi..." belum juga suara Moonbin menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat, pemuda itu pergi ke salah saru tempat duduk paling belakang.

'Apa-apaan pemuda ini, tidak berterima kasih aku tolongin malah nyuekin aku!' batin Moonbin kesal, dia mau tak mau menempatkan dirinya di bangku samping pemuda itu walau ada jarak 3 bangku diantara mereka.

5 menit mereka saling diam, si pemuda yang entah memikirkan apa yang pandangan masih terfokus pada jalanan. Sedangkan Moonbin sesekali melirik ke pemuda atau hanya memperhatikan lewat kaca bus yang memantulkan bayangan sang pemuda.

'Argh! Kenapa aku ada diposisi seperti ini. ' teriak Moonbin dalam hati meruntuki dirinya sendiri.

"Nenek, kenapa kakak itu wajahnya terluka ya? " suara bocah berusia 7 tahun itu memecah keheningan bus malam, sambil jarinya menunjuk kearah pemuda.

Moonbin yang mendengar itu menoleh kearah bocah itu dan kearah si pemuda.

" Sst.. Tidak boleh menunjuk orang seperti itu sua-a." ujar sang nenek menarik tangan cucunya.

"Apa kakak itu tidak kesakitan nek? Sepertinya sakit sekali, lihat kakak itu mau menangis nek."

Moonbin yang melihat dan mendengar itu tersenyum. Moonbin sekilas melihat pemuda itu, dia bisa lihat matanya yang tadi merah sekarang sudah berair lagi. Mau menangiskah?

Moonbin berjalan kebelakang bangku cucu dan nenek itu.

" Tidak apa adik kecil. Teman kakak ini kuat kok jadi dia tidak sakit. Lagipula temen kakak kan cowok mana mungkin cowok menangis, cowok kan kuat. Biar bisa melindungi adik manis ini." senyum Moonbin sambil mencolek pipi berisi bocah itu.

"Ah iya! Kalau gitu moga teman kakak cepat sembuh ya! " senyum ceria si bocah memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

" Iya, terima kasih." balas Moonbin ngacungkan jempolnya.

Setelah itu Moonbin menghampiri pemuda dipojokan itu. Tidak berniat duduk, dia masih berdiri menatap si pemuda.

"Aku akan turun di halte selanjutnya. " ucap Moonbin mengaruk pipinya.

Diam. Si pemuda masih membungkam mulutnya dan tidak menatap Moonbin.

"Kalau gitu... Aku kedepan bersiap turun." Moonbin melangkah menuju pintu depan bus, bersiap turun.

"A..aku ikut. " suara lirih itu masih bisa di dengar Moonbin. Dan pemuda itu mengikuti langkah Moonbin.

Dihalte pemberhentian. Moonbin turun bersama dengan si pemuda.

Mereka berjalan di gang menuju rumah Moonbin. Jalan yang memang sepi dan lampu jalan yang menemani mereka dari kegelapan malam. Tidak ada suara selain suara tapak sepatu mereka dan jangkrik.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumahmu? " tanya Moonbin memecah keheningan.

" Aku tidak tau ini daerah mana. " suara datar pemuda itu tanpa menatap Moonbin yang sekarang menatap si pemuda dengan raut aneh.

"Kau tapi tau alamat rumahmu bukan?"

Si pemuda hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau memesan taksi dan suruh taksi itu mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu?"

Si pemuda masih membungkam mulutnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau bisa dikejar sekelompok pria tadi dan luka itu? " tanya Moonbin untuk yang kesekian sambil menunjuk wajah si pemuda.

" Ah! Apa kau ini hutang dengan bos mereka dan kau tidak bisa membayar hutangmu lalu kau di pukuli?! " pertanyaan syok Moonbin langsung mendapat lirikan tajam si pemuda.

" Bukan ya? Ah kita sampai, ini rumahku. " Moonbin menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan rumah Moonbin. Gerbang depan yang tingginya sedada nya dan tidak terlalu lebar dan dia bisa melihat halaman rumah yang tidak terlalu luas, ada tanaman hias dan juga satu pohon di samping rumah. Terlihat elok untuk dipandang.

"Kau tunggulah disini sebentar. " bisik Moonbin.

Pemuda itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

Moonbin memasuki rumahnya dan meninggal kan si pemuda di depan gerbang rumahnya.

" Aku pulang Appa! " si pemuda bisa mendengar suara Moonbin yang baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Yah! Ini sudah lewat dari 30 menit jam pulang mu Moonbin-a!" suara lain yang berteriak bisa di dengar dari luar. Mungkin itu Appanya, batin si pemuda yang setia menunggu di depan rumah.

Tak menunggu jeda lama teriakan keras itu terdengar lagi.

"Apa kau berkelahi Moonbin-a!"

Teriakan Jaejoong membuat Moonbin di hadapan nya kaget, Jaejoong menarik lengan baju anaknya yang ada noda darah.. Sedikit.

"A.. Aku bisa jelaskan ini Appa. "

Setelah itu Moonbin terdiam dan Jaejoong memperhatikan nya.

"Appa menunggu penjelasannya." ucap Jaejoong yang tidak sabar, menyilangkan tangan nya didadanya.

"I.. Itu... Tapi Appa jangan marah ya. " gagap Moonbin melihat raut marah di wajah Jaejoong.

" Tergantung penjelasanmu! "

'Argh! Kalau aku membawa anak itu masuk dan nanti kalau aku dituduh yang memukulinya pasti aku kena marah Appa. Tapi kalau aku tidak membawanya masuk aku pasti akan dimarahi Appa juga! Kenapa ini terjadi padaku! ' teriak batin Moonbin kesal.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikiran nya. Dia pun melangkah keluar rumahnya. Jaejoong yang melihat anaknya keluar langsung berlari mengikuti anaknya. Takut jika anaknya kaburkah?

Saat sampai didepan rumahnya betapa terkejutnya dia melihat anak laki-laki seumuran anaknya terluka seperti itu.

"Appa percaya padaku, bukan aku yang memukulinya." Moonbin bersikukuh meyakinkan Appanya yang masih kaget melihat pemuda itu.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan nya nanti Binnie-a, sekarang lebih baik kalian masuk dulu. Dan biarkan Appa mengobati lukanya."

Mereka memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim itu. Jaejoong langsung menyuruh dua pemuda itu untuk membersihkan diri mereka.

Butuh waktu 30 menit dua pemuda itu membersihkan diri mereka. Dan disini lah mereka, diruang keluarga Kim yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada lemari kaca yang berisi sertifikat penghargaan, piala dan foto Moonbin dan Jaejoong dari kecil sampai sekarang, di ruang itu juga ada meja dan diatasnya di letaklan televisi dan juga dvd. Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat meja persegi panjang dan dibawahnya terdapat karpet berbulu lembut tak lupa ada sofa panjang di depan televisi. Dari ruangan itu juga bisa melihat dapur dan ruang makan yang hanya disekat dengan tembok setinggi pinggang Moonbin. Si pemuda memperhatikan setiap penjuru ruangan itu, terkesan hangat saat dia memasuki rumah itu, berbeda sekali dengan rumahnya. Bantin si pemuda yang terlihat murung.

Jaejoong datang dari dapur membawa sekotak P3K ditangannya lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas meja, setelah itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di samping si pemuda. Sedangkan Moonbin duduk di karpet, bersandar di pingiran sofa sambil memainkan smart phone nya.

'Setauku Moonbin tidak pernah punya teman seperti anak ini, apa ini teman baru Moonbin?' batin Jaejoong memperhatikan pemuda yang sejak tadi menundukan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Jaejoong lembut, tentunya dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Moonbin yang sejak tadi memaikan smart phone pun menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh kearah si pemuda.

"Eu.. Eunwoo. Jung Eunwoo." jawab pemuda yang mengaku bernama Jung Eunwoo lirih.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku Kim Jaejoong, Appa nya Moonbin. Apa kau sudah lama mengenal Moonbin?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membuka kotak P3K, mengeluarkan isinya.

Eunwoo yang ditanya agak terkejut, pasalnya dia baru mengenal kalau pemuda ini bernama Moonbin dan tidak tau menau tentang Moonbin. Sedangkan Moonbin sendiri juga menunjukan ekspresi sama seperti Eunwoo.

Jaejoong yang dari tadi sibuk dengan kotak P3K pun menghentikan kegiatannya karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Dia menolehkan tatapannya pada kedua anak muda di depan nya, dan dia langsung tau jawabannya dari raut wajah mereka.

"Binnie-a, kau hutang penjelasan untuk ini ke Appa!" tegas Jaejoong menatap Moonbin tajam. Moonbin langsung mengalihkan tatapanya ke smart phone nya.

"Eunu-a, boleh Ajushi panggil begitu?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Eunwoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"jadi Eunu-a, apa Ajushi boleh tau kenapa kau bisa terluka? "

Untuk beberapa saat Eunwoo membisu, Jaejoong dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya. Walau dia sebenarnya sangat penasaran. Tak kalah Moonbin yang juga menajamkan pendengarannya. Ingin tau. Ayah dan anak sama saja bukan?

Eunwoo masih bergelut di pikirannya, haruskah ia memberitau keluarga ini. Mungkin ia, dia bisa percaya dengan keluarga yang menolongnya ini.

"Aku diculik."

Dua kata itu membuat dua Kim terkejut. Walau tidak mereka perlihatkan.

"Seminggu yang lalu saat aku pulang sekolah... "

=FLASHBACK=

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi di Shinki High School, murid-murid disana berlomba keluar dari zona merah untuk mereka itu. Walau ada yang beberapa masih setia dibangku mereka, seperti pemuda berwajah menawan ini. Jung Eunwoo.

Dia dengan setia masih duduk dibangkunya melihat keluar jendela yang memperlihatkan para siswa-siswi berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah dan dia juga bisa melihat ada mobil hitam yang terparkir apik di depan gerbang. Dia hafal sekali dengan mobil itu. Disamping mobil itu pun berdiri sang supir yang setia mengantar jemput Eunwoo.

Eunwoo menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali nya. Dia sedang tidak ingin pulang.

Setelah beberapa menit berfikir dia akhirnya beranjak dari bangkunya dan keluar ruang kelasnya, menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dan menuruni tangga. Sekolahnya sudah sepi rupanya, batin Eunwoo. Langkah nya tidak mengarah kearah gerbang, melainkan kegerbang belakang sekolahnya.

Saat sudah sampai gerbang belakang, dia buru-buru berlari takutkah jika dia ketahuan sedang mencoba kabur dari supirnya?

Beberapa menit dia terus berlari menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul sendirian. Senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya! " menolog Eunwoo. Dia terus berjalan, melewati daerah pertokoan. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan pertokoan di kanan dan kirinya dan membeli beberapa jajanan di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Dia belum pernah datang kedaerah itu.

"Enak.." mata Eunwoo mengerjap setelah memakan jajan nya, jajan ditempat seperti ini tidak buruk juga. Seperti itulah yang Eunwoo pikirkan.

"Mungkin nanti aku akan mengajak Sanha kesini. " monolog Eunwoo dan langkahnya belum ia hentikan lagi setelah itu.

Disinilah dia sekarang, disebuah taman bermain yang ada diatas bukit dan dia bisa melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam dari tempatnya sekarang. Eunwoo duduk sendirian di ayunan taman itu dalam diam. Entahlah pikirannya kemana saat itu, hanya tatapannya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan?

Kresek!!

Bunyi semak-semak itu membuat Eunwoo menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati beberapa orang berbaju hitam ada dibelakangnya.

"Bawa dia. " perinta sang ketua orang berbaju hitam. Dengan sigap orang-orang itu langsung memegangi tangan Eunwoo.

"Si.. Siapa kalian! Lepaskan aku! " bentak Eunwoo memberontak.

" bius dia." perintah salah satu diantara orang-orang itu.

Mulut dan hidung Eunwoo di tutup dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat, dan dalam hitungan detik Eunwoo sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Eunwoo membuka matanya yang terasa berat, dia melihat kepenjuru ruangan.

'I.. Ini dimana?' bantin Eunwoo yang merasa asing dengan tempat itu, dan sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Dia tidak tau. Matanya mendelik saat tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan, ada tali yang mengikatnya! Dan dia tergeletak di lantai yang dingin itu sendirian. Di ruangan yang kotor.

'kenapa aku bisa ada disini? ' bantinya lagi dan dia ingat dia kabur dari supirnya, membeli jajanan, lalu ketaman bukit dan orang-orang berbaju hitam dan semuanya gelap.

' Apa aku diculik? Apa orang ini suruhan Aboji? Tapi kalau Aboji yang menyuruh orang-orang itu tidak mungkin aku ada disini sekarang? Kalau bukan Aboji siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini? '

Pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya, apa dia punya salah pada seseorang!? atau penculiknya hanya ingin tebusan dari Ayahnya? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Apa dia akan dibunuh?

Lalu sebuah ingatan muncul dikepalanya, foto itu. Foto yang ia temukan di buku milik ayahnya. Apa jangan-jangan orang itu yang menculiknya. Pikiran negatif untuk kesekian kalinya muncul di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar nak. "

Eunwoo mendelik melihat beberapa orang berbaju hitam yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Eunwoo meronta dalam ikatan nya.

"Tenangkan dirimu nak, kami tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau mau berkerja sama dengan kami." seringai orang yang berjongkok dihadapan Eunwoo.

"A.. Apa mau kalian! " bentak Eunwoo.

" Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginan kami, kami hanya menjalankan perintah. "

" Si.. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian? " tanya Eunwoo sangat penasaran.

" Kami tidak bisa bilang itu ehehe. " kekeh orang itu lagi.

" Hyung, bos memerintahkan kita harus memberi pelajaran pada anak itu. " suruh salah satu orang berbaju hitam itu.

" Sepertinya bos kita sedang kesal disana ehehe. " kekeh orang di depan Eunwoo mencengkeram rahang Eunwoo.

Dan benerapa menit pun terasa begitu lama bagi Eunwoo dan menyakitkan, pukulan, tendangan itu sangat sakit untuk tubuh Eunwoo yang tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Memar kebiruan itu memghiasi wajahnya dan juga tubuhnya.

Beberapa hari itu pun Eunwoo lewati begitu lama, pukulan itu beberapa kali terjadi setiap harinya. Bahkan dia tidak ingat sudah berapa hari dia disana. Sekarang siang atau malam dia tidak tau. Yang dia tau hanya rasa sakit dan darah.

END FLASHBACK

Eunwoo memghentikan ceritanya, menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam. Mengingat rasa sakit itu. Sunggu sakit sekali.

"Tidak apa, kau aman sekarang. " ucap Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Eunwoo yang perlahan bergetar menahan tangisannya.

Moonbin memperhatikan Appa dan Eunwoo dalam diam. Dia pun mungkin akan seperti Eunwoo jika dia ada diposisi itu. Untuk malam ini mungkin dia akan meminjamkan Appanya untuk pemuda yang baru ia temui itu.

"Gomawo, Ajushi. " bisik Eunwoo pelan, jujur Eunwoo merasa aman didalam pelukan Jaejoong dan hangat. Ia rindu pelukan ayahnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum melepas pelukan nya. Dan sepertinya Eunwoo tak rela pelukan itu dilepaskan, terlihat jelas di raut wajahnya yang sedih.

" Sekarang biarkan Ajushi mengobati lukamu." Jaejoong terkekeh melihat wajah sedih Eunwoo yang terlihat lucu untuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dengan teliti mengobati setiap luka ditubuh Eunwoo, dan sesekali Eunwoo akan meringis sakit saat perih ia rasakan di luka yang di obati Jaejoong.

Moonbin memperhatikan dengan seksama saat Jaejoong mengobati luka sayatan di tangan Eunwoo. Dan dia meringis melihat luka itu.

"Untunglah luka sayatan ini tidak terlalu dalam, kalau ini lebih lebar pasti kau harus kerumah sakit, Eunu-a."

Jajeoong mebalutkan kain kasa kelengan Eunwoo.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kalian makan dulu. Appa akan siapkan tempat tidur untuk Eunwoo." titah Jaejoong, dia beranjak meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Baik Appa! " Moonbin beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur sekaligus ruang makan.

" Hei, apa kau tidak lapar Eunu-a? " tanya Moonbin, dan cara memanggil Eunwoo itu ia tiru dari sang Appa. Moonbin lihat Eunwoo yang masih tetap di tempat duduk nya. Dan beberapa detik Eunwoo beranjak menyusul Moonbin.

Dua pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dimeja makan dan memakan masakan Jaejoong yang sudah dipanaskan tadi pas dua pemuda itu mandi.

"Makanlah, ini makanan ter enak yang bakal kau makan ehehe, " tawa Moonbin mengambil nasi dan lauk di depan nya. Diikuti Eunwoo.

"Selamat makan!" itu hanya suara Moonbin yang terdengar, Eunwoo masih setia dengan merapatkan bibirnya.

Sesuap masuk kedalam mulut Eunwoo. Mata itu langsung berbinar dan melahap makanan itu dengan tak sabar. Moonbin terkekeh melihat perubahan Eunwoo. Apa dia sangat lapar atau masakan Appanya memang sangat enak? Ah, mungkin dua-duanya, batin Moonbin.

"Besok pulanglah, pasti orangtuamu mengkhawatirkanmu. " ucap Moonbin disela makan nya.

"Boleh aku tau ini daerah mana?" tanya Eunwoo menatap Moonbin yang balik menatapnya.

"Incheon."

'Jadi berapa lama aku tertidur saat itu?' lamun Eunwoo yang menghentikan makannya. Moonbin menatap Eunwoo bingung.

"Apa ada masalah? Oh ya, kau belum memberitahuku alamatmu, kau tinggal dimana?"

Eunwoo menggeleng, "Aku dari Seoul."

"Hoh? Benarkah?" ekspresi Moonbin yang sedikit terkejut menatap Eunwoo, membuat yang ditatap tersenyum tipis. Lucukah ekspresi Moonbin dan juga ada nasi yang menempel dipipi pemuda berbibir tipis itu.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi kesana, tapi Appa tidak memperbolehkan aku pergi kesana. Padahal aku ingin sekali lihat nuna-nuna cantik." cemberut Moonbin tapi masih dengan menyantap makan malam nya.

"Mau pergi kemana eh?! " sura Jaejoong yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas membuat wajah Moonbin menegang.

"A.. Anio, Appa ehehe." cengir Moonbin memperlihatkan gigi nya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah dua anak laki-laki di meja makan itu dan duduk di kursi yang kosong dekat Moonbin. Menatap Moonbin sekilas lalu mengambil nasi di dekat mulut Moonbin dan mengelap sedikit sauce yang ada di bibir anaknya.

"Yah! Apa yang Appa lakukan! " teriak Moonbin yang pipinya sudah merah. Malu?

Jaejoong tertawa melihat anaknya memerah seperti itu, itu lah salah satu yang Jaejoong suka saat menjaili anaknya.

"Lihatlah, makan saja masih seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Mana bisa Appa mengijinkanmu pergi ke Seoul sendiri. Kalau pun nanti kau pergi dengan teman-teman mu bisa-bisa kau hanya merepotkan mereka."

Moonbin tambah menekuk wajahnya saat digoda Jaejoong, Eunwoo yang melihat ayah dan anak itu terkekeh. Andai ayahnya juga seperti ayahnya Moonbin, batin Eunwoo sedikit berharap.

"Habiskan makan malam kalian."

"Appa malam ini tidak berangkat? " tanya Moonbin yang melihat jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.57.

"Berangkat, tapi setelah kalian tidur," lagi-lagi Jaejoong tersenyum memperhtikan dua anak laki-laki itu.

Moonbin mengangguk. Eunwoo sepertinya bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu, dia pun hanya diam.

Part 2 done~


End file.
